Tales of ShinRa
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Random drabbles about the people of Shin-Ra, mostly Zack Fair and his adventures. Any genre in here. Warnings at the beginnings of chapters.
1. The Puppy

_I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

* * *

><p>It was no mystery why Zack Fair was nicknamed "The Puppy". His boundless energy and cheerful disposition endeared him to everyone, even the cold Silver General. He had a smile that never disappeared no matter the circumstances.<p>

It was difficult to believe that the young man was one of the deadliest of Shin-Ra. His skills were nearly on par with the top SOLDIER's of the program: Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sephiroth himself.

With any other person, the trio would have been on their guard, prepared to eliminate him should he prove to be a threat. Zack was a completely different story. He wormed his way into their friendship and proved that he belonged with them.

Angeal was his mentor, the one who taught him to defend his loved ones at all costs. Genesis was the drama queen who taught him to never take anyone at face value. Sephiroth taught him to move beyond the past. Their lessons were hard won from experience.

Zack brought to them a reminder that life is not all bad. The innocence of a puppy embodied in a young man would forever change the jaded trio.

* * *

><p><em>This was just a little something I wrote up in class. I am planning on making this a series of drabble, mostly about Zack, but it may turn into other characters as well. I have another one nearly done so I will hopefully get it up as well. ~Amaya<em>


	2. Hungry Hero

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

* * *

><p>Zack was extremely hungry. He and Angeal had been in the VR room all morning. Originally, Angeal had been planning on catching up on his paperwork since he had just returned from a mission, but his puppy had ruined that plan. Even though his mentor had only been gone for two days, Zack was acting as though it had been years. He had been the terror of Shin-Ra the entire time. Everyone had learned that a bored Zack Fair and Reno were to be avoided at all costs.<p>

Angeal had returned and immediately been assailed by the vast majority of the company. The complaints had come from all departments. Genesis had been prepared to set Zack and Reno on fire for stealing one of his copies of LOVELESS, never mind that it had been in perfect condition when returned by a blushing cadet. (The cadet was a fan of the poem and had wanted to reread it only to discover that Genesis was constantly looking at something much steamier than an old poem.)

Sephiroth had been extremely confused by the presence of a bound and gagged cadet in his office. He had untied the poor boy who had stammered his thanks with a tomato red face before scampering away. Sephiroth had heard him muttering something about Zack and a trick before he was out of earshot.

Reno had been discovered passed out drunk in a cleaning closet on the SOLDIER floor. No one knew how Zack had avoided that fate without a hangover. They all assumed Reno was the mastermind of the pranks, but apparently not. Tseng had not been impressed with the younger Turk.

All of this had led to an intense training session to wear the puppy out. It wasn't exactly working, but Zack was ready for lunch now. It felt like his stomach was about to eat itself.

"Can we please be done, Angeal? I'm soo hungry!" whined Zack.

Angeal just looked at him, not quite frowning. "Have you learned your lesson about behaving while I am gone?"

"Yes, yes! Now please, can we eat!"

"Alright, but after we do you have to apologize to everyone you bothered over the last two days."

"Do I _have _to?" whimpered the puppy.

"Yes, Zack," said Angeal with a frown. "Heroes always correct their mistakes."

He perked up at the mention of his goal. "OK, I will. I am going to be the best hero in Shin-Ra!" Zack bolted off to the cafeteria to scarf down his meal.

Angeal simply shook his head fondly. If anyone could be a hero, it would be Zack Fair.

* * *

><p><em>I was hungry and bored while I wrote this, so voila! This was obviously a quick update, but the next ones probably won't be. This will be updated as I write the stories, mostly when I am bored in class. I am also slowly working on Our Love and that will hopefully be updated within the next two weeks. ~Amaya<em>


	3. Fetch!

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. This is unbeta'd so feel free to point out mistakes._

* * *

><p>Angeal was working on some paperwork when he saw his student hurry by his partially open office door. He sat up expectantly, thinking Zack had come to see him, and was left rather confused as he continued past, looking very determined. It was slightly unusual, but the puppy had his quirks so he let the behavior go.<p>

He leaned down to read the next reports again until the black blur passed his door again. He tried to ignore it as Zack kept passing his office roughly every five minutes. What could he be doing? The only offices down that way were Genesis's and Sephiroth's.

After nearly an hour of this behavior, Angeal was fed up. He couldn't concentrate on his paperwork and he didn't want his student to be worn out for training later. The next time Zack walked by, the black-haired First slipped out of his office and followed him. His confusion grew as his student marched directly into Genesis's office without even knocking. Angeal stood outside the cracked door and listened to their conversation.

"Good job, Zack. We are almost done. Now, go get your little blonde cadet friend. I want to talk to him."

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

Zack hurried out of the office so fast he didn't even notice his mentor as he ran to the elevator. As soon as he was gone, Angeal walked into Genesis's office. Genesis didn't even look up as he began, "Wow, that was fast, you weren't even gone . . . oh hi, 'Geal."

"Hello Gen. Is there a particular reason you are running my student ragged?"

"He was bored and I offered to train him for a while."

Angeal looked at him suspiciously, Genesis was usually very reluctant to associate with anyone lower ranked than him, even Angeal's student.

"Why would you offer to train him? You hate training the lower ranks!"

"Well, you said he is just like a puppy, right?"

"Yes . . . "

"I taught him to fetch."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review! ~Amaya<em>


	4. Tequila

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

* * *

><p>"Ugh."<p>

"Shut up, yo." My head's killin' me."

"Go turn off the lights, maybe that will help. Why did I let you take me out last night?"

"You had a good time and you know it. I'm just wonderin' how we got back to Shin-Ra . . . wait a second, what are you doin' in my room, yo?"

"Um, Reno, open your eyes. We're not in a room."

"Then where are . . . oh shit, this is gross. What is that stuff in your hair, SOLDIER boy?"

"It's in your hair too and I don't think we want to know."

"No, my hair! My beautiful hair! This is all your fault, Zack!"

"Is not! It was your idea to order that tequila. I knew I should have stayed home last night."

"Don't be a sissy, it wasn't that ba – aaaaahhhhhh!"

"What?"

"I wiped my eyes they came back bloody. Oh Gaia, what happened to my face?"

" . . ."

"It's not that bad, right?"

"Well . . ."

"Stop scaring me and spit it out already, yo!"

"Buhhahahahah! You got a couple tattoos right under your eyes. Hahahahaha, they look so stupid!"

"Shut up, yo!" At least my hair isn't spikey."

"Ooh, nice comeback."

"Let's just get out of here. I need a mirror and I really need to wash this gunk out of my hair."

"Yeah, I don't want Angeal to . . . oh hi, 'Geal!"

"Puppy, this is not honourable behavior for a SOLDIER or my student."

"Sorry, 'Geal, but it was mostly Reno's fault."

"Hey!"

"Tseng will take care of Reno. I have no authority over the Turks."

"Not Tseng, yo! He'll kill me!"

"It's ok, Reno, we're both dead. See you in the Lifestream."

"It was nice knowing you, man! By the way, I like your ink."

"What?"

"That's a nice cactuar on your left cheek. No, not that one, your lower one."

"How did you see it?"

"You didn't realize you haven't been wearing pants?"

* * *

><p><em>This was inspired by the fact that I will be getting my first tattoo in about 2 hours. I hope it was enjoyable. Please review! ~Amaya<em>


	5. The Duel

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. Thanks to Unara Akoni for beta'ing this! _

* * *

><p>This was it. The time had come to prove who was the true hero. Two men stared each other down, poised to attack. A third man watched apprehensively from the side, knowing exactly what was at stake. There had been many, many contests like this, but none had been so deadly serious.<p>

Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth had been rivals since the day the redhead had become a First Class SOLDIER. Not a week had been gone by without a challenge between the two. Angeal Hewley was the normal referee of these matches, ensuring Shin-Ra was never in danger of losing one of its precious weapons.

The reason for this battle of battles had been a truly cruel accusation. It had been so insulting that a duel had been called on the spot. It led to their positions now, eyeing one another to determine the best method to win.

The fight itself began in a blur of movement that could only be followed by mako-enhanced eyes. As soon as it started, it was over. The Crimson Warrior fell to his knees in defeat.

"_Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh,"_ he said, defeated.

Sephiroth smirked triumphantly at his rival. This was the ultimate victory. He had restored his own pride, and no one would dare say he was not the hero. He strode away confidently, his hair swinging.

Later in the day, Zack spotted Genesis looking rather depressed. Deciding he didn't want to risk injury, he asked his mentor what was wrong.

Angeal simply sighed and said, "Genesis told Sephiroth that he had split ends. Seph flipped out and they ended up in a duel."

"Genesis lost?"

"Yes, he always was bad at rock, paper, scissors."

* * *

><p><em>I pictured that Seph would not lose even at a children's game. Please review and if you have any ideas for more drabbles, I am always open so send them to me. ~Amaya<em>


	6. Common Cold

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about it. _

_Finally got another chapter up! Thanks to Unara Akoni for beta-ing this!_

_Implied yaoi, nothing explicit_

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Puppy, cover your mouth when you sneeze."

"Sorry, 'Geal, it caught me by surprise. I didn't have time."

"Try not to do it again. It's not polite and it can spread germs. We don't need another incident like the cold season of '89."

"I thought SOLDIERs didn't get sick."

"No, everyone can get sick, SOLDIERs just get over it faster than everyone else."

All seemed well for the next few days. Zack sniffled and coughed but he seemed fine. His humor was there as normal and he was still able to train so Angeal mostly ignored it. It wasn't until he noticed both Reno of the Turks and Zack's cadet friend sneezing and coughing that he realized maybe he should have kept Zack in the apartment to wait out his cold.

By the next day, nearly everyone in Shin-Ra was miserable. Kleenexes were coveted and a few fights even broke out as they became more and more rare. Not even Rufus Shinra was immune. He was in an extremely foul mood as he stalked the halls with a bright red nose.

Only Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, and Tseng seemed to escape the ravages of the common cold. The three Firsts had kicked Zack out of their bed until he was healthy while Tseng just never got sick. He would never reveal how he acquired this immunity and no one was stupid enough to question him.

Though it seemed endless, the horrific epidemic finally came to an end. When there were no longer sneezes ringing through the hallways, Zack was allowed to return to the bed.

After a rather energetic reunion the night before, Zack was happily helping Angeal with his paperwork when a fireball flew past his face, singeing a few stray pieces of hair. He fell backwards in shock as Genesis stormed into the office, his hand already glowing with the next fireball.

"Zack! You were still sick! Now I – achoo! – am sick too! You are so on the couch for at least a month, mutt!" With that, Genesis marched out huffily, showing off his diva side.

Zack's eyes were wide as he watched the redhead's dramatic exit. The sight was so comical that Angeal couldn't help but laugh. Finally, as he was gasping for breath, he remembered that someone had been sniffling last night.

"I wonder how long it will take Genesis to realize Sephiroth is the one who got him sick."

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed this. I was studying for a microbiology test and we were talking about how disease are spread and Zack decided he wanted to be the one to spread the cold around Shin-Ra. Please review, they make my day! ~Amaya<em>


	7. Scream

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

_Character death, implied yaoi, nothing explicit. _

* * *

><p>A bloodcurdling scream rang out, echoing over the empty plains. It lingered for several moments, silencing all else. Just as it ended, an even more disturbing sound began. Barely audible at first, laughter grew louder and louder as time passed. There was no joy in it, only the desperate denial of a life suddenly cut short.<p>

The normally shy and quiet blonde couldn't stop the frightening hysteria, even if he was still in danger. Who cared if the ones that had killed his best friend were still in the area? Nothing mattered anymore. Death would allow him to join the only man he had ever loved. He would have greeted it as a friend and willingly gone into the Lifestream if it meant being with his lover again.

Zack wouldn't have wanted it though. The black-haired SOLDIER had demanded that Cloud continue with his life and the blonde could never deny him anything. Zack had given his life for him and that couldn't have been done in vain.

Finally, the deranged laughter began to ebb and collapse into silent sobs. When even those had ended, he looked again at Zack's face. The small smile belied the agony he had died in, covered in his own blood. Cloud leaned down to place a final kiss on those cooling lips before sitting up and taking inventory of his surroundings.

He picked up the handle of the Buster Sword and began to drag it away. He had no destination, but he knew if he didn't leave now, he would never be able to. He couldn't let Zack down; he would be his living legacy.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this wasn't too depressing, but I know it is sad. The next one should be much happier. Please review! ~Amaya<em>


	8. Toast

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I just enjoy writing about the characters. Thanks to Unara Akoni for beta'ing this._

* * *

><p>A loud yelp echoed through Angeal's apartment, waking up the man himself. He fumbled around for his sword and hurried out of his bedroom, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. A string of muffled curses led into the kitchen . . . or what used to be the kitchen.<p>

Soot and eggs coated the walls. A smoking pan on the stove contained the remains of some sort meat, possibly bacon. Ketchup dripped from the ceiling as though an axe-murderer had had his merry way with the place. Angeal was in complete shock, confused as hell as to how his kitchen had ended up in this state.

Finally he noticed a shock of black hair huddled in the corner, trying desperately to extinguish the fire in the toaster before it could spread. That's right, he had forgotten his new student, Zack Fair, had moved in yesterday. Shin-Ra had insisted that all mentors allow their students to live with them rather than in the barracks so they could more effectively train them.

Apparently that training would have to extend to cooking as well. Angeal carefully laid the Buster Sword in the living room before grabbing his fire extinguisher and carefully shoving Zack out of the way to attempt to save his toaster.

"Thanks, 'Geal! It's been a while since I've made breakfast, I guess." Zack was still happy-go-lucky but his voice was strained.

"Yes, is there a particular reason you were attempting to destroy my kitchen?" deadpanned Angeal.

Those big, blue eyes looked up pleadingly. "I just wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you for letting me live with you." The puppy look was in full force.

Angeal couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his lips; the boy was impossible to be mad at.

"Thank you, puppy. Now why don't we clean this up so we can make something that isn't burnt?"

Zack nodded sheepishly and they began to clean the area together. After everything had been picked up and scrubbed, they sat down to enjoy the pancakes Angeal had whipped up. As he chewed, the older man suddenly remembered the loud noise that had woken him up.

"What scared you this morning? You were so quiet while everything was burning and flying around the kitchen."

Zack's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he answered, "The toast popping out of the toaster."

* * *

><p><em>A much happier chapter than the last one. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ~Amaya<em>


End file.
